


In Your Dreams

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, drama club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Drama Club AU.Ren bought thigh high leopard print stockings. He thinks it would aid him in their play.Akechi begs to differ.





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZuzuHanyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuHanyu/gifts).



> WELL here we are THANKS VAL This was originally a short 75 word one but HERE WE ARE
> 
> I've still retained the entire original 75-word snippet so if anything's weird it's from there i guess shrugs myself into the sun bc

"Amamiya, you really..." Akechi creased his eyebrows, frustration building up. “You really do not need that.”

He had a hand up near his eyes, as if blocking his poor eyes from the view that is Ren Amamiya, pulling up at the skirt he was wearing to reveal leopard print thigh high stocking.

Ren was proudly showing off how he had gotten the stockings at half price for simply purchasing the leopard print cape that he needed to get for the play.

He had a smug grin on his face – the usual one that Akechi knew would always lead to trouble, and he would not stop gesturing at them with his hands – somehow, beyond proud that he had gotten them.

As for why he was showing it off in the first place…

The answer definitely eludes Akechi.

“Please… take it off. You don’t need it.” He sighed.

Ren raised an eyebrow and practically leaned toward Akechi.

“Oh, but I do.” He was practically purring.

Akechi definitely does _not_ need this, what with the competition merely days away... but of course Amamiya would do this.

“Well, suit yourself.” He thought it best to start ignoring Ren, and focus on other things – like the stage, perhaps.

“Sakamoto, can you please move the podium over to the other side of the rock?” He waved at Ryuji, who immediately nodded and did as asked.

“Actually, do you think it would be better if the podium was in front of the rock?” Makoto approached him and asked, scribbling on the notes in her hand.

“Why do you think that?”

“Let’s see…” She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. “For one, it might be difficult for Ann’s role.”

Makoto paused once again, this time a hand on her chin.

“Because once Yuusuke is done with his part, she’d have to go through the weird contraption we have behind the rock.”

“You have a fair point. We’d hate for our star to trip and fall in the middle of the show.” Akechi took a peek at the notebook she had placed on her arms.

“Or maybe we should…” Makoto looked back to her notes, the rest of the sentence forgotten between her and Akechi

“As long as you don’t remove the rock.” Ren chimed in, perching his head in between the small gap between Makoto and Akechi’s shoulders.

“And why is that?” Akechi replied, despite the usual exhaustion of dealing with any more of Ren’s antics.

“Well.” He pursed his lips. “Face value alone, Yuusuke was very proud of that rock when we finished.”

“…So that’s what he meant by a wonderful boulder.” Makoto mumbled to herself.

“And besides, we could really use that rock in the ending.”

“How so?” She flipped her notebook and started writing again.

Akechi watched as Ren explained his ideas, and as much as he would never say this out loud, he will admit to himself that Ren is actually… a great person.

He is, after all, not as annoying as his antics would seem.

It was evident back during his first few months here – a friendly, albeit a little reserved, second year, dragged to the drama club by Futaba Sakura.

He had several excellent ideas that had helped boost their show at the time he had joined as well – not to mention the natural charm that he seems to exude in his acting.

Akechi would never, ever admit this, but he knows that he had definitely started harbouring a crush toward the fellow member around the time they were planning their second performance.

He thinks about how long its been. A few months now…?

“…kechi?” Ren’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, sorry.” Akechi let out a small laugh. “I… I was just thinking about some things. That’s all.”

“How good I look?”

“You wish.”

Ren mumbled something – not that Akechi caught it, and not that he cared for it.

“Anyway,” Akechi turned to look at Makoto. “We’ll just do what he said, then.”

“Alright then.” Makoto turned to look at the stage. “I’ll let him know.” She left them and walked towards Ryuji to brief him on the changes.

“…You didn't even hear a thing.” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“I… most certainly heard a few things.” He bluffed.

Ren turned to the side and stared into Akechi’s eyes.

“What did I call the podium?”

“A podium.” _Because you don’t really joke around with Niijima and therefore you wouldn’t call it **a hard place**._

“You just know that I wouldn’t call it a hard place with her.” He pouted. “I call your bluff.”

“Or maybe… We can talk about how you’ve obviously pulled your skirt up.”

Akechi pointed at Ren’s legs, specifically referring to how his leopard print stockings were more visible than before.

“Yuusuke said you had a thing for legs.”

“Really?” Akechi raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him.

“Then, Ryuji said it.”

“Are you going to tell me that Morgana said it next?”

“I guess.” He shrugged. “…Yeah, the cat signed it to me.”

“…You know, I’m getting tired of this.” Akechi pushed Ren a bit further away – the other man had gotten dangerously close, without him noticing. “What _do_ you want?”

Ren tilted his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

" _Well_ , I just really want to get in character." Ren let out a small chuckle. "And I know you'd enjoy this later tonight, sweetie."

Of course, he said that during a sudden silence in the theatre clubroom. Of course, most of the cast turned to look at them both - a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Oh. My. God." Futaba mumbled, and she quickly turned to look at Ryuji, holding her palm out.

Ryuji let out an exasperated sigh, followed by a long groan as he took his wallet out and handed a 5000 yen bill to Futaba.

“Well, we’ve all guessed as much, Ryuji." Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but!” Ryuji tried to defend himself. “I didn’t know they would already be… you know.”

“Wait, you…” Akechi shook his head, and turned to the rest of the members. “No, listen… You’ve got this all wrong. There is nothing going on between us.”

“I mean…” Ren chimed in.

Akechi turned to look at Ren, sighing loudly.

"In your dreams."

"Well, uh, yeah." Ren looked away, mumbling, an effort to also hide the tint of pink that was decorating his cheeks now. "Where else?"

Almost immediately, Akechi’s face lit a bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Val had to deal with this so much like I even sent her a pic of me having one screen open having googled thigh high leopard print stockings kgjdfdsfsdlfj rip


End file.
